New Moon 2
by Icefox19
Summary: Sequel to Twilight 2! Must read Twilight 2 first to understand this story!
1. Chapter 1

As all the little vamps/pups ran to the door, J.J. stopped short. He looked around and whimpered.

"Momma?" He asked. According to his body, he was six. According to his birth certificate, he was 3 and a half months old.

I sighed and tore myself away from Jay.

"Yes?" I asked. He looked in her general direction. He lifted up his arms and I grabbed him. I swung him into the air and he giggled.

A.J. ran into the room and she looked around.

"J.J., come on!" She said. She had Alice's calmness and she could see the future, not based on people decisions, but the actual future.

Jessica could change into a wolf, of course, and could track a vampire and anything really, from 50 mi. away.

J.J. could calm anyone and could change into a wolf obviously.

Ella, she was a mix between Edward, Bella and Nessie. She could only read the minds of the people in the shield, she had a shield and she had Nessie's power.

J.J. motioned for me to set him on the ground. When J.J. was on the ground, I turned back to Jay and Mom shook her head and laughed.

"What?" I asked defensively. Mom just laughed more. Dad looked amused but he never fully laughs, therefore he never thinks anything is funny, unless my mom trips.

"Didn't you have your chance?" I asked and smirked. They had gone through four houses including Isle Esme's house.

Mom's smile dropped off and she frowned. Dad burst out laughing followed by me, Alice and Emmett.

"That's my girl!" Emmett said and lifted his hand for a high five. Jay looked amused but wasn't happy that I was gone. I slapped Emmett's hand. "I taught her everything she knows." He told Rose.

"Really, now?" She asked. "How does she know how to kiss?" Rose asked meaningfully.

I laughed followed by everyone else and was happy. Emmett's smile faded and he started to think about what his answer would be.

"Well…" He started and trailed off then a smile appeared on his face. "She had to watch her parents so much in the cabin; I feel bad for the little girl." Emmett said and his booming laugh sounded. Dad growled and Mom pounced on him.

"No need to be afraid, little sis," Emmett said to Mom. "Edward was sure he wouldn't lose you after you figured out how bad of a kisser he was." Emmett said and Dad growled again.

I laughed and watched as J.J. ran into the wall. Carlisle ran to him and started to check him over.

"Nessie," He said to me and hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked. Carlisle hesitated again.

"What's wrong with my baby?" I screamed.

"He's blind." Carlisle trailed off and I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's" I paused. "WHAT?" I asked menacingly.

"Blind." Carlisle repeated. "Brody must have hit and hurt his eyes when he punched you." Carlisle said, making some sense to me. That explanation was a whole lot better than the medical stuff I usually get. I thought

"Brody! I should have known!" I growled.

......................................................................................................................................................

"Why?" I asked him. Brody was in front of me doing flips on his trampoline.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why'd you punch me?" I repeated slowly.

"You'd moved on!" He said simply.

"But...Listen, one of my ids, who was going to be yours, is blind." I said.

"So? Why do I care?" He paused. "How is he blind?" He asked finally.

"Because..." I said and trailed off.

"Because.....?" He pressed.

"When you punched me, you hit his eyes. It's a miracle he survived at all. A little harder and you would have killed him." I said. Brody, who had been jumping up really high and getting ready to do a back flip, slowed to a stop. He looked at me guiltily.

"It's all because of you my baby was blind! Is, was, whatever!" I screamed throwing my hands into the air.

"I really am sorry. Truly and honestly."

"I don't care!" I screeched. "You hurt him, I hurt you!" I jumped onto the trampoline. It was a good thing we were in the woods. I lunged for his throat.

My teeth snagged his throat and I bit both his ankles to make the venom spread faster.

The venom moved quickly through his body. Within minutes, the venom had spread through his body and then he was one of us.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I haven't updated in awhile but I had some family deaths and then vacations and then school started and I was writing New Moon 2 and the sequel so be ready for it! Hope you like it!

After awhile, the shock of Brody being a vampire wore off. I was standing in front of Alice when suddenly, my eyes twirled out of focus. I saw a really big building with a clock tower. People were walking in and out of it, I watched as a young girl walked through the building. Suddenly, it was moving and I was in an enclosed cell. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. A guy in a black cloak was walking towards me.

He walked into the girl's cell and unlatched her chains.

"Come on Sky," He said. "Get up."

"No! Not again!" Sky groaned from the ground. He lifted her onto her feet and yanked her behind him.

I walked after them and tried to put my arm around Sky's shoulder. My arm went right through her body as if she wasn't really there.

We walked into a big room, almost a ballroom like tyhing. Two other men and a woman were standing on the other end of the room. As we got closer, I could see another form huddled on the ground.

"Jas!" Sky screamed and ran at her sister. Jasmine looked up and tried to stand.

"Join us!" One of the men said.

"Never!" Sky hissed and crouched beside her sister, glaring at the people in cloaks.

"Maybe _this_ will change your mind." A big crane moved overhead. The man that had been escorting Sky built a fire below it.

I squinted harder and noticed a shape in the crane claws.

"No! Silver!" Sky screamed. Her wings spread out and she lifted herself and her sister off the ground. They fell back with a thud.

"I'm fine!" Silver called/

Everything twirled around me again and I was brought back to focus. I looked over at Alice who was staring at me horrified.

"SILVER!" We screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

"What about my sister?" Nahuel demanded as he ran into the house.

"They're gonna kill her if your sisters refuse to be part of the Volturi." I said to him. All of us Cullens, including Brody ran out the door to try and get to her before the Volturi could kill any of them. Nahuel started to get ahead.

"Don't!" I screamed at him. "It might be a trap!" He slowed to my pace and suddenly, there were six wolves growling by our sides.

A.J., J.J., Jessica, Ella, Sam and Embry were in their wolf forms. We stopped for a break and I started to talk to Sam as we walked towards the building.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I couldn't let you die without at least my help trying to stop it." Sam told me. I knew he cared but after what my parents did, I didn't think I'd see him again.

"We really couldn't leave you, besides, your kids needed to learn how to change and controls what little powers they have." Sam thought.

"You know, I never really got over you. I missed you and when my parents forbid me from seeing you, my hurt got so bad, I went into a depression. I had to be pulled out of it."

Sam bowed. "Thank you, I know, I'm amazing." I laughed.

"Um…" I looked around. "Guys, where's Nahuel?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone started to look around.

"He went to find his sisters." Someone said. Then, I noticed J.J. was gone too.

"Where's J.J.?" I asked. I started to get hysterical.

"Ness." Jay came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Calm down." He said. "We'll find them." He shut his eyes and whispered something in a foreign language. "Hunde, Katzen, Vögel und Tiere der Welt, m und suche kommen. Unsere Leute sind in Gefahr." (German. Dogs, Cats, Birds and animals of the world, come to me and search, our people are at risk)

Suddenly, all kinds of animals came at us. Dogs, cats, birds, wolves, tigers, lions, panthers, jags, coyotes, wild dogs, zebras, giraffes, rhinos, hippos, elephants, you name it and it appeared.

Alive and demons came at us. They sniffed my kids for J.J.'s scent them walked off searching. I followed this particular wolf. Something about her just struck me. She was silver with a single black ear. I followed her and started to see big footsteps with smaller footsteps in them. Then, I realized Alice had followed me.

"Isn't J.J. blind?" She asked. I nodded.

"You don't have to rub it in!" I snapped. She started to stop in a sad mood but then she ran at me again.

"If he's blind, how does he know where Nahuel was going? He's in human form and his ears aren't that good because he's still young. so he couldn't have heard his footsteps."

Alice was talking sense but wasn't going to take my eyes off of the wolf. She walked forwards a couple more paces before she veered to the left.

I ran after her. She didn't seem to care that I was following her. "Ness!" Everyone else was following me.

"Shh!" I hissed. Suddenly, a large building came into view. "Nahuel!" I whispered to him. He turned and saw me. "Why did you leave us back there?"

"I have to find my sisters." He replied.

"So you take off with my son following you?" I snapped at him.

"Wait, J.J. was _what?" _

"He was following you and you didn't notice?" I snapped.

"How did I not know he was there? I can hear everything around here."

Suddenly, I saw J.J. flatten himself to the ground.

"Ah, Carlisle, my old friend." A man in a black robe was coming towards us.

I could tell this man isn't good. I thought and when I looked over at my dad, he nodded. I felt Mom put her shield around me and then I wrapped my shield around hers for extra protection.

"No!" May hissed. Bree looked sad.

"No!" She screamed. She tried jumping towards the man, but tightened my shield and she bounced back into me.

"Why are you trying to get out?" I said.

"They took my sister. She joined because they threatened to kill me."

"Aro." Carlisle said calmly.

"What brings you to us on this fine day?" Aro asked.

"We've come to get my daughters." Someone from the back of our group said. I twisted my neck to find out who it was...


	6. Chapter 6

"Your _what?" _ May and Nahuel asked.

"My _daughters." _Bree emphasized.

"So I'm dating my sister?" Nahuel asked, looking disgusted.

"No!" Bree shrieked. "You're not mine."

Nahuel looked relieved but May still looked suspicious.

"I'm the one who died giving birth to them, the one who said she was your aunt was actually your mother and I'm your aunt."

"So my used-to-be aunt is really my mom and you, who is my used-to-be mom are really my aunt?" Nahuel repeated.

"Yes."

"Okay, I don't mean to be rude but can we save my sisters?" May asked, seemingly accepting her newly known family.

"Um, 'm still here." Aro said.

"Yeah-" I looked over at Aro.

"We can see you." Bella finished my sentence.

"So..."

"What do you do with vamps like us?" Edward asked.

"We train our people to fight people like you." Aro said.

"But when you find someone valuable you kill them?" I asked as I walked closer to Aro so I could read his expression.

"No, generally we train them to hurt and kill vampires who drink the blood of humans."

"I can see that." I shrugged. Then, I pounced on the unsuspecting Aro. I ripped his arms and legs and you name it from him and then said, "All clear." Embry, Sam and the other wolves stayed back to set the pieces on fire.

We headed towards the big building/castle thing.

As I walked through the doorway to the place, I had a really bad feeling that death occurs here more often than not.

"Nessie there they are!" Nahuel whispered to me excitedly and ran to his girlfriend sisters.

"Not so fast little boy." Someone said.


	7. Chapter 7

"No!" May screamed ad rushed at her sisters. "You may be able to have killed your own chances of being in the family but that doesn't mean they have to!"

"May don't do this!" The person whined. "I'm your sister, Lindsay, remember?"

"No!" May hissed. "You're not my sister. My sister wouldn't have given herself to the Volturi whether I died or not!"

"Lauren do you remember me?" Lindsay asked, as Lauren appeared into he doorway.

"What my sister says is true. I never had a sister named Lindsay."

"I had no choice, they were gonna kill May!" Lindsay protested.

"Now you're gonna kill our other sisters?" May screeched and rushed at Lindsay. I jumped in front of May and knocked her away.

"We're here to save your sisters," I said. " _Not _kill your other sister." I added.

"I wasn't going to kill her! I was going to save her!" May screamed.

Suddenly, I realized there was a big crane with a smashing ball headed right towards us.

"No!" I whispered. I got in front of Lindsay and knocked her away a second before the smashing ball hit me, standing where Lindsay had ben seconds earlier.

"Nessie NO!" Jay screamed as I crashed into the wall. I felt guilty to leave him this way but he had too much of a future with Lindsay.

"Nessie!" Mom called.

"What?" I called back weakly.

"You're alive!" She said, rushing to me.

"You'd be insane to think I wasn't." I laughed a little but it turned into a hacking cough. "Jay. Come here." I waited until Jay was close enough then whispered in his ear. "Take the kids. love ya'll. Lindsay's a good choice of a wife." I took a deep breath and then shut my eyes. The last things I heard before I lost consciousness for the last tim was, "No!" and "I felt her push me out of the way!"

**That's the end of New Moon 2! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
